Kung Fu Tiger
by Destiny's Flower
Summary: We all know the famous story on how Po fell out of the sky and became the Dragon warrior, but what if it wasn't Po that became the dragon warrior and in his place there was...Tigress? NEW SUMMARY (Now continued by Colt-a-Cola).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dream

** My first story yay!**** I've actually had this idea for quite a while now and now that I have an account I can actually make it. So this story is basically the movie but with Po's and tigress placed switched so tigress will be the dragon warrior and will take tigress' spot in the film as the leader of the furious five. This story was sort of difficult yet fun to make considering how different I have to make their personalites. I also had to change the movie a little bit so it could fit Tigress better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, characters, or the original plot **

* * *

_Legends tell of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend._ There was a silhouette of a young female tiger walking on a long dock. _She searched the land in search of worthy foes._ She looked up from her sun hat at a small store that stood in the middle of the lake. Slammimg the door open, she walks past many bandits of all shapes and sizes until she sits the table she wanted in the back corner of the room. She gracefully sits down and picks up a pair of thin chopsticks. With them, she picks up a small piece of tofu and places it in her mouth.

"I see you like to chew." Said an ox bandit. "Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST!" His fist slammed into the wooden table.

_The warrior said nothing for her mouth was full. And then she swallowed. And then she spoke._"Enough talk. Let's fight." _SHAHABOOEY! _She raised her fist and caused the small wooden table to burst on impact, blowing away the bandits that ganged up around her. She slammed her paws into the bandit leader first and then she knocked three other bandits away from her in a single strike. _She was so deadly in fact that her enemies would go blind from over exposure to pure awesomeness!_

"My eyes!" Cried out one bandit.

"She's too awesome!" Screamed a second bandit.

"And cute!" Commented a small male rabbit.

"How can we repay you?" Asked a second rabbit, the owner of the shop. The warrior sharply turned to the rabbit family and said, "There is no charge for awesomeness. Or cuteness." Suddenly, _KABLOOEY! _And through the roof she flew. _It mattered not how many foes she faces. _She began attacking the wolves and felines that began surrounding her in the sky. _They were no match for her bodacity! _Then she used her signature feet of fury attack on the many bandits that came at her. The wolves and felines merged together to attack as one, but with one flash of her amber eyes, they were all defeated and fell from the sky like rain.

The warrior began her journey again, walking back over the river bridge. _Never before had a tiger been so feared._ She glanced up at the mountain on the horizon._ And so loved. Even the emost heroic warriors in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master._

"We should hang out." Said the monkey master.

"Agreed." The warrior said, her voice barley audible than the wind itself. Then the six warriors fell into their attack positions and glanced out on the battlefield. _But hanging out would have to wait, 'cause when you're facing the 10,000 demons of Demon Mountain there's only one thing that matters and that's-_

"Tigress!" Cried out a voice from the side of her. She looked and found Master Monkey. "Get up!" He said in a voice that wasn't rightly his. She glanced to her other side and looked up at the panda master. "You'll be late for work."

"What?" She asked no one in particular and fell into darkness.

* * *

Tigress opened her eyes to the roof of her ceiling. She yawned quietly to herself. Before slowly sitting up and glancing at her poster covered walls. She sighed and politely bowed to a picture of the furious five hanging on one of her walls.

"Tigress Get up!" Her father called up the stairs, causing her to jump and knock over a tower of unwashed bowls. She gasped and tried catching them, but only succeeded in knocking over two more. "Tigress! What are you doing up there?"

"Uh.." She said as she gathered up the bowls in her arms. "Nothing!" She restacked the bowls and looked around her room. Her gaze rested on her action figures that were settled on her window sill. "HI-YA! Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Po! RAAAA-uh." She immediately stopped when she found her neighbor awkwardly staring at her. She chuckled embarrassedly and ducked under the window's view. On the ground, she found a ninja star which she picked up, but stopped in her movement when she heard her father call up the stairs a third time.

"Tigress! Let's go! You're late for work!"

"Coming!" She tossed the star at a drawn ox face at the wall nailing it in the drawing's eye, but refusing to stay in. She threw it a second time, hitting the ox's forehead, but again didn't stay. She gave up and simply took the ninja star with her and successfully tripped down the stairs. She looked up at her father and sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry Dad."

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles." Tigress's father replied as he set down a large stack of pots and bowls. "Now what were you doing up there? All that noise."

"Oh nothing. I just had a crazy dream." Tigress said as she placed the vegetables on the counter top.

"About what?" Tigress looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked her dad, silently asking him to elaborate on his question.

"What were you dreaming about?" Her father asked again as he began chopping up the green celery.

"What was I…?" Tigress's father looked at her genuinely interested in what his daughter was about to say. "I was dreaming about… Uh… Noodles." She said as she looked away from her father and at the customers in front of her.

"Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?" Her dad asked bringing his large knife down on a thick carrot like vegetable.

"Uh, yeah, I mean what else would I be dreaming about?" Tigress asked not caring that she had accidentally place her ninja star in one of the customer's bowl of noodles. "Oh! Careful! That soup is… sharp."

"Oh happy day!" Mr. Ping cried out, jumping around the kitchen looking for Tigress's noodle hat and apron. "My daughter finally having the noodle dream." He walked back over to Tigress with the objects and looked up at her. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He tied the apron around Tigress's waist and walked back in front of her. "This is a sign, Tigress."

"Uh, a sign of what?" She asked holding the noodle hat in her hands.

"You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Soup and then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant." Mr. Ping hopped up on the counter with a wooden spoon and began pointing at pictures of the male geese hanging on the kitchen wall. "Just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong."

"Dad, dad, dad. It was just a dream." Tigress said, chuckling quietly to herself.

"No it was _the_ dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins."

"But, dad, didn't you ever, you know, want to do something else? Something besides noodles?" Tigress asked her father who hopped off the counter and continued chopping vegetables.

"Actually, when I was young and crazy, I though about running away and learning how to make tofu."

"So why didn't you?" Tigress pressed on.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine me making tofu?" He laughed at the whole idea gently rubbing the sharp edge of his knife with one of his feathers. "We all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is-"

"I know. Is here." Tigress finished for her dad.

"No, It's at tables 2, 5, 7, and 12." He threw six bowls at his daughter, knowing that Tigress would catch them before he placed the noodle hat on his daughter's head. "Service with a smile." He brought his feathers to the corners of Tigress's lips and pulled the back into a makeshift smile. Tigress sighed and looked up at the mountain. Rested upon the mountain was the Jade Palace and on the Jade Palace was a red panda playing a bamboo flute. This red panda was Master Shifu.

* * *

** And First Chapter done yay! ****I might have the next chapter up later if I'm not busy if I am then you could expect it tomorrow. I'm gonna start working on a new story pretty soon too. Well remember to read and review constructive criticism is appreciated I may even give a shout out to the first person that reviews in my next chapter.**

**Destiny's Flower signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Announcement

**Okay, I'd like to thank Sabine bardales for being my very first reviewer! you don't know how much this means to me, I'd also like to thank my other 3 reviewers thanks so much, your reviews mean a lot to me especially since this is my first story. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, characters, or the original plot**

* * *

Up at the Jade Palace Master Shifu, a small male red panda, was playing a short little tune on his bamboo flute while around him his students, the furious five, slunk around him. Behind a large rock and bush hid masters Po and Monkey. Master Po looked down at Master Monkey and nodded at him as their master's song came to an end. Then spiraling down one of the palace pillars, Master Viper, slid down and spotted Master Shifu.

In a fury rush, the hidden masters began attacking Master Shifu all at once, but with a flash of his ice cold, blue eyes, he dodged Viper's attack followed by Po's after he gave Master Crane a sharp thwack on the head with his bamboo flute and dodged Monkey's attack as well. Then he blocked another attack from Crane and shoved Monkey away with his bamboo flute. After words, Master Po attacked Master Shifu from behind his back, but Shifu blocked his attack and flipped Po over him while also knocking Mantis, back making everyone stand in attack formation around their master.

"Well done, students." Master Shifu commented as they all bowed to him. "If you were trying to disappoint me." After he pointed to all of his students and began telling them what they needed to work on. "Po, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed. Crane, height. Viper, subtlety. Mantis-"

"Master Shifu." Said a small palace goose.

"What?" Master Shifu asked sharply pointing his flute at the goose who jumped away quickly in fear of being hit or something worse.

"It's Master Oogway." Said the frightened goose. "He wants to see you." Master Shifu rushed to the Hall of Warriors and slid a few feet before he drew a deep breath and bowed to his master.

"Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" In front of him, an ancient turtle balanced on a long thin wooden staff and slowly brought himself off the staff and onto the ground.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Master Oogway asked as he slowly walked to a long line of lit candles.

"So nothing's wrong?" Shifu asked as he watched his elderly master walk to the candle stand.

"Well, I didn't say that." Then he proceeded in singly blowing out a few candles. One…Two…Three…Four…Five… and at six, Master Shifu lost patience with his master and blew out all the candles in one rush of air.

"You were saying?" Master Shifu inquired as he watched his master stare down at the now sizzled out candles in despair.

"I have had a vision." He turned to Shifu. "Tai Lung will return." Then Master Shifu fell into the depths of his mind and had a rough flash back of the snow leopard attacking him, knocking Shifu out of his moment of despair.

"That is impossible. He is in prison." Shifu exclaimed to his master.

"Nothing is impossible." Master Oogway said making his student look at him in shock.

"Zeng!" He shouted for the messenger goose. "Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double the weapons, double everything! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!"

"Yes, Master Shifu!" Zeng exclaimed and flew off, but accidentally flew into one of the decorated pillars. Though he quickly regained himself and began his long journey to the frozen mountains where Chorh-Gom was made.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." Master Oogway said as he walked to the moon pool.

"We have to do something! We can't just let him march into the valley and take his revenge. He'll… He'll-"

"You're mind is like this water, my friend." Master Oogway said as he pointed to it. "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle," He gentle tapped the water causing a ripple that settled the water immediately which showed a reflection of a golden dragon holding a scroll in its mouth. "The answer becomes clear."

They both looked up at the golden dragon and Master Shifu knew what his master was hinting at. "The Dragon Scroll."

"It is time." Oogway said quietly.

"But who? Who is worthy with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" There was a moment of silence before Master Oogway answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

Down at the noodle shop, Tigress helped serve her father's customers while squeezing past the closely placed tables. She repeatedly apologized and said, "Excuse me," more that just a couple times. She tried squeezing past a couple tables, but a grumpy lady whacked her stomach. "Hey! Watch it, Tigress." She grumbled.

"Sorry!" She apologized to the woman but then, her tail accidentally fell into a small rabbit's soup. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I'll get you another-" BOOONG! Everyone's attention went to the front of the shop where two Jade Palace geese and a palace pig were hanging up a sign that said, "Grand Master Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior today at the Jade Palace arena."

Tigress quickly ran to the sign with two bowls of noodles still in her hands and read the sign out loud before she almost went completely crazy. "Master Oogway is choosing the Dragon Warrior today! I bet I know whose going to get it!" She squealed to herself. "Everyone! Everyone!" She shouted getting their attention as she placed the bowls on a random table. "Go! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the five is going to get the Dragon Scroll! We've been waiting a thousand years for this! Just take the bowl!" She said to a rabbit that was shoving as many noodles into her mouth as fast she could. "This is the greatest day in kung fu history!" She said to an old rabbit who was placing a small tip on the table. Tigress grabbed the money and threw it back into the rabbit's pocket, though none of the coins made it in. "Don't worry about it! Just go!" She began running to the entrance, but her father stopped her.

"Tigress! Where are you going?" he asked Tigress as she got a small cart ready.

"To the Jade Palace." Tigress said inching her way to the door.

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart!" Mr. Ping said placing a large pot full of noodles onto the cart and pushed it toward his daughter.

"Selling noodles? But dad I was kind of thinking maybe I…" She started.

"Yeah?" Her father said nodding to his daughter.

"I was kind of thinking maybe I…" She said again, hoping her father would get the hint, but unfortunately he did not.

"Uh-huh?" Tigress sighed in defeat.

"Could also sell the bean buns." She said trying to look happy though she was incredibly upset and full of disappointment. "They're… They're about to go bad."

"That's my girl!" Mr. Ping said as he ran back to the kitchen. "I told you that dream was a sign!"

"Yeah." Tigress chuckled unhappily. "Glad I had it."

* * *

Up at the Jade Palace arena, people from all over the valley were celebrating with everything they had. Two little bunny children were running around with pinwheels claiming to be kung fu warriors while two adult pig were looking for a few seats to sit in while more and more geese, rabbits, and pigs were climbing the mountain of stairs and at the very, very, very bottom was Tigress.

"Come on, come on!" Then suddenly, she looked back down the stair and found she had only traveled about 10 steps. "Stupid Cart!" She cried as she pulled the cart up the stairs. Then two pigs walked up to her and looked at her sadly.

"Sorry, Ti" One said, patting Tigress's shoulder.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir." The other said and then the two went off, leaving Tigress at the bottom of the steps. Then it suddenly hit her.

"No. I'll bring me back a souvenir." After that, she took off her hat and apron and began running up the stairs.

* * *

**And second chapter complete a ****little early than expected, but I had some time on my hands, and I felt good with the reviews that I got so I decided to upload the next chapter, i'd like to thank the 4 people that reviewed again you guys seriously don't know how much it means to me, until next time.**

**Destiny's Flower signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dragon Warrior has Arrived

** Wow three chapters three days in a row don't get used to it I was just board so I decided to upload a new chapter. Well I got nothing else to say except, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kung fu panda, characters or the original plot **

* * *

"Let the tournament begin!" The announcer pig said, hitting a small gong with an even smaller mallet.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tigress finally got to the top of the large flight stairs. She rolled up onto the top step and lied there for a moment. She groaned before she punched the air in victory. "Yeah! Ha ha!" Suddenly, the large wooden doors began closing on her. "Oh no! No-no-no wait! I'm coming! Wait-wait! Yes!" But the doors slammed in her face. "Ow!" She said falling to the ground, holding up her finger as if she were to declare something important. "Hey!" She shouted as she began pounding on the door. "Open the door!" But unfortunately, the pig drummers inside began playing at the same speed she was pounding, so she went unheard. "Let me in!" She said desperately seeking a way inside the area.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace," Master Shifu began. Tigress jogged over to a stone window and reached for it, pulling herself up to see inside. "It is my great honor to present to you, Po! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis!" Tigress finally got up to the window and peered inside. "The Furious Five!" Tigress giggled in glee as the five warriors appears what seemed like from no where.

They all began falling down to the ground, swirling around each other and once at the center of the arena began to show off their Kung Fu as if it were a beautiful dance of warriors. Master Crane created a large gust of wind with his wings, causing Tigress to burst into giggles again until a wooden board slammed against her face, closing the window she was at.

"Warriors, prepare!" Tigress heard Master Shifu yell. Scrambling to her feet, she began mumbling to herself, about a peaky-hole, which was a small hole in the door which seemed to be worn away because of one thing or another. "Ready for battle!" Tigress quickly hunched down to look through it before the first champion went to battle.

Inside the arena, Crane stood positioned in front of a Dragon-shaped firework holder. Tigress gasped. "The Thousand Tongues of Fire!" She began cheering in her own giddy way.

Inside, a large pig exclaimed and pointed to the dragon. "Whoa, look at that!" Unfortunately, the pig got right in Tigress's way.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" She shouted just as the pig on top of the dragon head lit the fuse to the fireworks. Suddenly, Crane took to the sky carefully avoiding all of the randomly aimed fireworks until he was completely surrounded with no way out. Tigress backed up to look at the whole battle, but didn't realize she was getting closer to the edge of the stairs and right as all of the fireworks headed to Crane, she stumbled down the stairs causing her to miss what Crane had done. Once she got up, she looked to the sky to try and find a little glimpse of what had happened, but she failed.

Groaning, she set her jaw and began trying many different way to get inside the arena, but all failed. First, she tried to punch the door open, which only succeeded in her popping her knuckles painfully. Second, she tried to pole vault the wall with a flimsy bamboo stick. She also tried to rope together a few trees in order to catapult herself into the place, but that too failed. So she decided to just sit out front of the doors on the stairs all the while, the people were cheering for the warriors and their accomplishments. "And finally, Master Po!" The crowd went wild inside and Tigress stiffened. Then quicker than lightning, she roped the highest branch on the large tree next to the arena and began pulling it down. "Believe me, citizens." Master Shifu started. "You have not seen anything yet!"

"I KNOW!" Tigress yelled back grunting, still trying to haul the tree down.

"Master Po, face Iron Ox and his blades of Death." Suddenly, Tigress was thrown into the air, giving the tiger a mere glimpse of Master Po in ready position, but just as she came down she hit the gate decorations and fell down, _outside_ of the arena and onto a fireworks stand.

* * *

Suddenly, Grand Master Oogway closed his eyes and raised his shaking hand, silencing the crowd and turning everyone's head without doing anything. He slowly opened his eyes and began to speak. "I sense the Dragon Warrior among us." Getting the unspoken message, Master Shifu turned to his students and nodded. Po looked around confused before he got in line with all of the other masters.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior." Jolting up from her spot on the fireworks stand, Tigress sat up and burst out in a fury of protesting words. Then, lifting up one of the fireworks in her hand, she got a sudden idea.

* * *

Inside the arena, the pig drummers pounded away on their drums while Grand Master Oogway began walking, in his own special way, waving his arms around gracefully as if he was searching the air for the correct person.

* * *

Outside, Tigress was playing around with a couple objects and once she moved out of the way it revealed a small wooden chair with dozens of fireworks strapped to it. She laughed excitedly at her work.

* * *

Grand Master Oogway continued down the stairs and Tigress cackled at the lit match in her hand, but just as she lit the fuse, her father ran up the stairs, asking worriedly what he was doing with his daughter's apron and hat in hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tigress asked. "Stop-stop! I'm going to go see the Dragon Warrior." She said slightly louder than was needed. Inside, Grand Master Oogway's dance/walk got closer to the anxiously warriors.

"But I don't understand." Mr. Ping said. "You finally had the noodle dream."

"I lied." Tigresss admitted without much thought. "I don't dream about noodles, dad." The tiger looked down at the shortly lit fuse that closed in on the firework itself. "I love Kung- Fuuu-uuuu-uuuu!" She groaned slightly and realized that she had not taken off to the sky like she had wanted. She looked down at the ground and accidentally fell over onto her face. Sniffing and lower lip trembling, she looked at her father who picked up her apron.

"Come on. Let's get back to work." Tigress sighed and quietly agreed, lifting herself slowly off the ground, but seconds later the firework chair burst into firey colors and sent Tigress shooting forward into the wall. Mr. Ping exclaimed in shock before yelling, "Come back!" But it was too late. Tigress went rocketing up into the sky, holding onto the rocket chair for dear life until it came to the climax of the arch and she went tumbling back down to Earth, screaming and flailing all the way. Right in the center of the arena ring.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, everything was slightly blurred. She opened her eyes and first saw Master Mantis standing in front of her along with all of the other four Kung Fu masters. When she turned her head the only the she saw was just a hand pointing at her. Confused, she started asking herself questions. "Where, uh… What are you pointin'…?" But she suddenly got the message. Or so she thought. "Oh! Okay, sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." Tigress said still kneeling on the ground.

"How interesting." Master Oogway said as Tigress got off of the ground and stared at Master Oogway's finger that still pointed at her.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Master Po said, instantly getting Tigress's attention what with his jade green eyes and high voice. Tigress nodded at the thought.

"Her." Grand Master Oogway said gesturing to Tigress again.

"Who?" Tigress asked. She looked down at Master Oogway's finger and began trying to get out of its way, but it continued to follow her where ever she went.

"You."

"Me?"

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Grand Master Oogway announced proudly holding up Tigress's hand with the end of his staff which caused a ripple of "What?"s to emerge from many people. First from Tigress, then the Five, then Shifu, and then finally Mr. Ping who peaked through the doors. The same announcing pig hit the small gong again, but was quickly yelled at by Master Shifu as the entire crowd went wild, throwing confetti everywhere, confusing everyone in the center circle.

Rushing quickly, a huge line of palace geese ran down the stairs with a carrier in tow. "Stop! Wait!" Master Shifu shouted angrily. "Who told you to…?" Furious, he ran down the stairs to his master. Hesitantly, Tigress got onto the carrier and the four palace geese slowly began taking Tigress up the large flight of stairs. "Master Oogway, wait. That tiger cannot be the answer to _our problem_. You were about to point at Po, and that _thing_ fell in front of him. That was just an accident." Master Shifu explained.

"There are no accidents." Master Oogway said assuredly. Master Shifu gestured to the "accident" that had happened, but Master Oogway refused, in his own way, to admit that he was wrong.

With his eyes still twitching, Po and the other four masters walked up to their master, but only Po fell to one knee bowing down to his master. "Forgive us, Master." He said. "We have failed you."

"No." Shifu said sharply holding up his hand to silence the panda. "If the tiger has not quit by morning, then I will have failed _you_."

* * *

**The Dragon Warrior has arrived!**** Man it was fun writing this chapter considering that Po is as serious as Tigress in the films. But ****seriously, I can never imagine Po acting so serious.**** Remember to read, review and stay tuned.**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tai Lung

**This is just a filler chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, characters, or the original plot**

* * *

Flying through a snow-white blizzard was poor Zeng. Panting like nothing else with a large scroll in his hand. Poor little guy. Off in the distance, a large rhino guard was watching as Zeng flew past many miles of snow covered ground and headed toward the large fortress that had been called Chorh-Gom Prison. Crashing to the ground and toward the door, two large rhinos held spear up to his frightened face. "W-wait, wait, wait. I bring a message..." Zeng paused. The two rhinos didn't look convinced. "from Master Shifu." He added making the two rhino grin at the scared goose.

The gates opened with a large clang and, from the corner of the upper the head guard, commander(I forgot the name of the guard but I know it's a guy) yelled, "What?" he was rereading the scroll the puny little goose had given him. "Double the guards? Extra precaution? Your prison many not be adequate?" The small goose grinned up nervously at the male guard. Who jabbed the end of the scroll into Zeng's small chest. "You doubt my prison's security?" He asked. The two other guards behind Zeng look down at him angrily and belligerently.

"Absolutely not." Zeng said respectfully before he continued. "Shifu does. I'm just the messenger." He gulped loudly.

"I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu." The main guard said while Zeng nodded nervously. "Escape from Chorh-Gom prison is impossible!" He yelled walking over the bridge that was built above the rest. Zeng looked over the edge of the bridge and yelped as the guard smacked his back with his large hand on his back, chuckling. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"It's very impressive. It's-It's very impressive." Zeng stuttered out staring down fearfully at the giant hole in the mountain.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards, and one prisoner." Vachir said smugly.

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai Lung." Zeng said, utterly freaked out. The duo walked toward a large miniature building with other guards on it. One of the sneered at the two.

"Take us down." he said to one of his fellow guards as they entered an elevator-like carrier. As they descended, the rhino playfully swung the carrier from side to side, getting whimpering sounds from the frightened goose.

"What are you doing?" The goose asked as the guard just laughed and continued swinging. Once they came to the bottom of the pit, the large gates that held Tai Lung were opened and Zeng whimpered even more. "Oh my." He said silently to himself as the draw bridge lowered to the isolated island.

"Behold, Tai Lung." the commander said dramatically. Zeng visually paled.

"I'll um... I'm just gonna wait right here." Zeng told the commander, smiling trying to be nice.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe." he said, ramming hid hand into Zeng's back once again. Zeng grunted as he was pushed toward the bridge. "Crossbows! At the ready!"

"Crossbows?" Zeng questioned frighteningly.

"Hey, tough guy, did you hear? Oogway's giving someone the Dragon Scroll, and it's not gonna be you." the leader said with a large smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad!" Zeng said obviously scared.

"What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." he said. Soon after he crushed Tai Lung's spotted tail with his foot. Zeng flinched as the rhino laughed. "Aww. Did I step on the wittle kitty's tail? Aww." He said mocking the warrior under the tortoise shell made by Master Oogway himself.

"I'm good! I've seen enough." Zeng said fearfully. "I'll tell Shifu he's got nothing to worry about." Zeng said.

"No he doesn't." the leader guard said.

"I'll tell him that." Zeng said. "Can we please go now?" He asked as they left the island.

Slow and majestically, one of Zeng's feather floated elegantly down and down until it landed softly in front of Tai Lung. Suddenly, his red demon eyes glared into the darkness and fell upon the small feather. He picked up the feather with his tail and glared at the darkness once again before...

* * *

**Wow, this is probably my shortest chapter yet,**** but I did say this was a filler chapter. ****Remember to read and review and stay tuned.**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sacred Hall of Warriors

**Happy Fourth Of July! I'm really sorry for the late update, don't hurt me *hides behind Tigress* Please, don't kill me. It's ****just that I was really busy these past few days, and my Internet didn't work for a while but It's all good now. ****On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, characters, or the original plot **

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace, Tigress was currently still being hauled up the stairs by the 4 palace pigs, Once they got to the top, the 4 pigs together dumped Tigress out of the carrier and backed out of the building they took her too. Tigress grunted out, "Wait a second." as she hit the floor and turned around to see them leaving. The doors closed as she got to her feet and walked to the door to open it.

"Um... I think there might be a slight mistake." She said getting close to the door. "Everyone seems to think that I'm.. Uh..." She began look around her and slowly put together where she had been roughly put. Her mouth gaped open wide as she silently gasped. "The Sacred Hall of Warriors. No... WAY! Look at this place!" She giggled as she walked further into the large green-blue glowing hall. Suddenly something caught her eye. She gasped. "Master Flying Rhino's armor, with authentic battle damage!" Something else caught her eye and this started her pinball routine bouncing from one thing to another excitedly. "Whoa! The sword of Hero! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking. Ow!" She felt a sharp pain in her finger and immediately put the said finger in her mouth. She gasped again. "The invisible trident of DESTINY!" She walked up to a painting and marveled at it. "I've only seen paintings of that painting."

Then she proceeded to run back and forth through the hall of warriors making all sorts of noises of delight while still admiring all of the sacred objects in the hall. Suddenly, she stops and gasps. "No oh ho ho ho ho!" She ran up to another object and stared at it with eagerness. "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors. Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army." She reached her hand for it, but stopped. Then she proceeded to whisper into it. _"Hello?" A voice replied._

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" Tigress gasped and apologized.

_"Sorry, I should've come to see you first."_ The voice replied again.

"My patience is wearing thin." Tigress looked down at the urn confused and began talking in a normal voice.

"Oh.. well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere."

"Would you turn around?" The voice ordered.

"Sure." She turned around like the "whispering warrior" had asked and saw a small red panda standing by the indoor pool. "Hey, how's it going?" She waved before she began trying to look into the urn. "Now how do you get 5,000-" Suddenly, she realized who the red panda was and looked back at him immediately. "Master Shifu!" CRASH! She quickly looked back and realized she had knocked over one of the many sacred artifacts in the hall. "OH!" She exclaimed looking down at the shattered urn. Green mist floated for a second out of the broken urn with a ghostly moan. "Someone broke that." She said to Master Shifu, who looked downright unimpressed. "But I'm gonna fix it." She said getting on her knees to bring the pieces into one pile. A ghostly moan came from the urn every time she moved the pieces. "Do you have some glue?" She accidentally bumped the box it had been sitting on and she gasped in pain as it hit her. She looked down at her hand and winced. "Ooh ow." She took a breath in between her teeth. "I have a splinter." She spoke rushed.

Master Shifu began to speak in a calm voice. "So you're the Legendary Dragon Warrior, hm?" Tigress looked up at him and stopped what she was doing.

"Uh... I guess so." Master Shifu suddenly snapped at her.

"Wrong!" He started to speak in a silently threatening voice. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll. He pointed up at the ceiling with his bamboo flute where there was a beautiful golden dragon holding a red, green, and gold scroll.

"Whoa." Tigress gaped again at another wondrous object in the hall. She looked back down at Master Shifu and started rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. "So how does this work? Do you have a ladder or trampoline or...?"

Master Shifu glanced nicely at his flute. "You think it's that easy that I'm just going to hand you the secret to limitless power?" He looked up at Tigress, glaring.

"No I-" Tigress began, but was once again cut off by Master Shifu.

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu." Master Shi walked to Tigress.

"Listen Oogway said I was..." Tigress began pointing her finger in Master Shifu's face and he replied by grabbing it between his pointer finger and thumb with his pinky up in the air. Suddenly, Tigress gasped realizing the significance of the finger position.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold." She began whimpering. "Not the Wuxi Finger Hold."

Master Shifu chuckled at Tigress's fear. "Oh... You know this hold."

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the Third Dynasty, yes." Tigress explained nodding.

"Oh then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky." Tigress gasped, deathly afraid of the red panda now.

"No no." She pleaded.

"You know the hardest part of this?" He started to whisper. "_The hardest part is cleaning up afterwords._" Master Shifu began chuckling again.

"Okay, okay take it easy." Tigress said wanting to get away from the scary teacher.

"Now listen closely Tiger. Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't." He said emphasizing the last three words and leaning closer to Tigress with each word. Then he leaned back. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah. We're clear. We're clear. We are SO clear." Tigress said trying to be as small as she could to hide from the overpowering Kung Fu master.

"Good." He laughed silently to herself. "I can't wait to get started."

* * *

**Short chapter, I'm sorry but I'm really busy, I have school starting in like a month, and I'm going to start writing a new story soon so don't expect a new chapter for a while. Remember to read and review and watch the fireworks tonight. Happy Fourth of July! Again.**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting the Five

**New chapter up sorry for the wait I've been really busy lately and schools starting up again in less than a month for me so I have to get everything ready so, updates will be slow. I've also been thinking of doing a kung fu tiger sequel, but that probably won't be out till next summer or when I'm finished with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I donot own Kung fu panda, characters, or the original plot **

* * *

Master Shifu and Tigress entered the training hall. Seconds later, Tigress's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. All of her favorite Kung Fu warriors were there and training! In her head she did the biggest fan girl squeal and nearly passed out. There was so much stuff there that was so dangerous and nothing fazed the Furious Five.

First Crane came swooping down from the ceiling and landed perfectly balanced on the Jade Tortoise. He then began to deflect randomly shot arrows with nothing, but his wings and then adopted an attack position. Suddenly, Po flung himself from the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion onto the Jade Tortoise to spar with Crane while the others did their own thing on their own piece of training equipment. Mantis stood in front of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors for a moment before he proceeded to attack one of the warriors causing a chain reaction that made all of the other warriors begin to simultaneously swing at Mantis who dodged and attacked them all making his way through the maze of warriors. Viper was slithering through the Field of Fiery Death, avoiding the many tubes that spouted fire, except one that she used to launch herself into the air and back onto the ground. Monkey climbed up one of the chains holding one of the Seven Talon Rings and began to use his tail to create enough momentum to barely make it through one of the rings.

Next, Po was back on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, dodging each club as it came near him until he shattered one of them with his Kung Fu-ness causing a large bit of debris to fly forward and smack Tigress right in the middle of her forehead, knocking her out of her daze. She grabbed her forehead and began letting out little sounds of pain, which quickly stopped when she hear Master Shifu say, "Let's begin." Her eyes widened as he visually jumped and landed his feet slightly apart.

"Wait, wait,wait. What?" She asked as all of the pipes on the Field of Fiery Death went off at once. "Now?" She questioned looking down at Master Shifu.

"Yes. Now. Unless you think the Great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior?" Master Shifu countered, trying to get the tiger to quit before she got ahead of herself. This strategy, Shifu would soon find out would not work on a type of person such as Tigress.

"Oh, Okay, well..." Tigress cleared her throat and pointed at the training field. "I don't know if I can do all of those moves." She said to Master Shifu who began to walk along the walkway that went all around the training field.

"Well," Master Shifu began chuckling. "If we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" He asked, again trying to get the so-called "Dragon Warrior" to run out of the room screaming that she didn't want to be the Dragon Warrior.

"Yes, it's just maybe we can find something more suited to my level." Tigress began to fade out as she walked around the field with Master Shifu.

"And what level is that?" Master Shifu asked probably knowing what the answer would be. The tiger probably didn't have any Kung Fu Experience at all. If she had then it would have at least shown a little her.

"Well," Tigress started making funny noises trying to thing of how to put her next answer into words. "I'm not a master, but um... Let's just start at zero. Level Zero." Tigress said making Shifu chuckle.

"No. There is no such thing at Level Zero." Master Shifu turned around and looked at Tigress who suddenly found something that she thought she could start training with.

"Hey, maybe I can start with that!" She ran over into the training dummy, smiling just as stupidly as the Adversary it's self.

"That?" Master Shifu inquired, making sure that the "Great Dragon Warrior" wanted to start with something so simple. "We use that for training children... and for propping the door open when it's hot, but if you insist." There was movement from behind Master Shifu and it quickly caught Tigress's eye.

"Whoa! The Furious Five!" She gaped in awe at the great masters behind Master Shifu. "You're so much bigger than your action figures." She said looking at all of them, but finding Mantis who didn't exactly fit into the same category as everyone else. "Except for you Mantis. You're about the same." Mantis's antennae twitched in annoyance as they all settled around the Adversary.

"Go ahead, Tiger, show us what you can do." Master Shifu ordered, gesturing his head towards the play panda in the corner of the Training Room. Tigress began to fidget in front of everyone before she asked Master Shifu about what was bothering her.

"Um, are they gonna watch or should I just wait until they get back to work or something?"

Master Shifu ignored the Tigress's question and told her to once again, "Hit it." with a slight glared attached to the order.

"Okay yeah, I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting. So my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on." She once again began rocking back and forth on her heels while glancing at the Adversary.

"Just hit it." Shifu repeated. Tigress's eyes widen slightly before she agreed to do what she said.

"Alright." Tigress turned to the Adversary and began her process of getting into the punch. "What you got? You got nothing because I got it right here. You pickin' on my friends?" She began to jump from foot to foot trading each foot's place to be in front of her. "Get ready to feel the thunder." Then she began to "dance" in front of the Adversary. "I'm coming at you with crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about crazy feet? I mean, come on. I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never seen tiger style. You've only seen Praying Mantis. Or what about Monkey style. Ooh ooh ahh ahh! Or I could come at you, Snakity-Snake!" Tigress began doing all sorts of arms movements as she danced around in place, making Master Shifu really ticked off.

"Would you hit it!?" He asked forcefully. Tigress stopped in her tracks and then stood up properly.

"Alright. Alright." She said with her hands up as if to say she surrendered. Then she folded one hand into a fist and gently tapped the Adversary with it. After she pulled her hand back and looked at Master Shifu for a reaction.

This was Master Shifu's reaction. "Why don't you try again? A little harder." Tigress smirked and then gave the dummy a full on punch knocking it back.

"How's that?" She asked not realizing the dummy coming back at her. The Adversary hit Tigress so hard that it took out one of her back teeth and launched her onto the obstacle course. All at once the Furious Five each took a step to help the poor tiger, but a hand from their master instantly made them all stop in their tracks. Each of them looked at each other for what they should do, but settled on watching the Tiger get thrown around the spinning serpent logs trying to get her balance, to no avail. She ended up doing the splits between two of the logs and then was immediately hit in the head by the flat side of the swinging clubs, flinging her onto the next part of the course, the Jade Tortoise.

"This will be easier than I thought." Master Shifu said, secretly enjoying watching the tiger be viciously attacked by the training equipment. Tigress was roughly rocked back and forth inside the Jade Tortoise hitting her head in the half circle for a little while before she was rocked out of the shell completely and was unwillingly shoved into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

First the Warriors began hitting her in the shins and then the waist and then one of the tails of the warriors came around knocking Tigress's knees out from under her and a wooden leg came and hit her right in the nose. "OW!" She immediately cried out grabbing her nose in pain. All of the spinning came to a stop as Tigress sat on the ground in pain. "Owie." She complained again before she stood up and put one of her hands on the rotating part which was a big mistake. The spinning of the warriors came once again and they all continued to hit Tigress until she was out of the "frying pan" and into the Field of Fiery Death. Her last words? "Uh oh."

One fiery blast from the pile, a second blast, and finally a third blast that made all of the Kung Fu Warriors wince in pain from. When they opened their eyes, they found Tigress, alive and slowly pulling herself to Master Shifu. Once she got there, she let out a large breath before she looked at her new master. "How did I do?" On top of her head, a small flame resided from the Field of Fiery Death.

How was Master Shifu supposed to answer that? He answered it the only way he could think of. "There is now... a Level Zero." Master Shifu said pinching out the fire between his fingers. Tigress sighed and lied down completely on the floor in defeat. At least she made it through the obstacle course, but there was a lot more that lied ahead of her than getting through the Training Room alive.

* * *

**Pepper: Chapter done finally.**** There's not much to say but, I'm going to start a new pokemon story pretty soon and I'd really appreciate it if you guys check it out when it's up it won't be for a while as i'm really busy lately with school almost starting oh the joys of becoming an eighth grader. Well remember to read, review and stay tuned.**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Peach Tree

**New Chapter yay, I have nothing to say I'm really tired its almost midnight where I am, and I have to wake up early tomorrow so yeah on with the story *yawns* I'm to tired to do the disclaimer tigress can you do it**

**Tigress: Sure Destiny's Flower does not own Kung Fu Panda, characters, or the original plot**

* * *

It was the beginning of the evening when The Furious Five decided to head back to the sleeping quarters and a slight fog was beginning to hover over the valley. There were two lantern holding geese with the Furious Five, guiding them to their rooms. Even though everyone else in the Valley of Peace thought that the Furious Five were amazing, humble Kung Fu Warriors, most of them were, except some of them right now, cause some of them were gossiping about others or more specifically the new member of the group. Tigress.

"There's no words." Mantis said

"No denying that." Crane commented back to the insect.

"What was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper said concerned. "The poor girl's just going to get herself _killed_."

"She is so mighty!" Crane said sarcastically. "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!"

The five stood there for a moment laughing at the joke before Po decide to keep walking.

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose _someone_ who actually _knew _Kung Fu." He said.

Secretly, Tigress, who had listened to their entire conversation, poked her head around the corner after they had all gone up the stairs toward their rooms. She stood in the middle of the path way and looked at the direction they all went with a lost kind of look. Not noticing a rock in front of her, she triped and fell face down. Hitting her head.

She looked back up to see the glowing lanterns enter the building. Tigress frowned and sighed unhappily. Inside the hall, she could see all of Furious five blowing out their candles in their rooms as she poked her head around the wall.

"Okay." She said taking a step into the hallway. **Squeak.** She took another step.**Squeak.** And another. **Squeak.** And another. **Squeak. **She sighed in despair. "Great, since when did I have this much strength." After, she tried to gently place her foot down on the floor boards and for a moment she thought she succeeded until… **Squeeeeeeak. CRACK!** She had accidentally created a foot sized hole in the floor. Panicking, she grabbed the broken floor boards and tried covering it up. Next, she hurriedly went down the hall on her tip toes and accidentally went into Crane's room.

Crane lifted his head from his wing and blinked opening his eyes.

"Oh… Hi." Tigress said awkwardly. "You're up."

"Am now." Crane said without a trace of sleepiness in his voice. 'He's so amazing!' Tigress thought as she tried thinking of something to say to one of her favorite Kung Fu Warriors.

"I was just… uh…Some day, huh?" She asked embarrassed. She continued. "That Kung Fu stuff is hard work, right? Are your biceps sore?" She asked rubbing her arm where she was mentioning.

Crane looked at his wings questioningly before she replied. "Um... I've had a long and rather disappointing day, so uh… Yeah…I should get to sleep now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course." Tigress said nodding at what the Master was hinting at.

"Okay, thanks." Crane said smiling nicely at Tigress who turned away from him but, she turned back seconds later.

"It's just, I'm such a big fan." Crane smiled at Tigress knowing that getting rid of her was going to be harder than he thought. "You guys were amazing at the Battle of Weeping River. Outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop. You just…" Suddenly, Tigress starts doing make Kung Fu moves that Crane didn't even recognize. While doing so, she accidentally kicked a hole in the paper wall that separated Crane and Monkey's room. "Oh sorry about that." She muttered looking through the hole she made, seeing Monkey meditating while balancing on his tail.

Crane decided to break the facts to her right there before she got too carried away. "Look, you don't belong here." He told Tigress with a hesitant look on his face.

Tigress sighed at the words. "I know. I know. You're right." She mumbled to the warrior. "I don't have… I just…My whole life I dreamed of…" Crane cut her off before she could continue.

"No, I meant you don't belong here. I mean, in this room. This is my room." He tapped his sleeping pad three times to prove his point. 'Property of Crane.' He smiled nicely at the Tiger.

"Okay. Right, right." Tigress cleared her throat. "So, yeah, so you want to get to sleep." She started heading to the door. Crane nodded while Tigress said, "I'm keeping you up." She started sneaking out the door with it half closed, but stopped to keep talking. "We got big things tomorrow." She paused before she continued. "Alright. You're awesome. Last thing I'm going to say. Bye-bye." Then she closed the door. Though the outlined shadow of where was still there signaling that she was still outside the door. Crane sighed at the over excited fan girl. Suddenly, Tigress opened the door quickly and looked at Crane. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." Crane said with a smile still on his face. Tigress smiled back at her.

"Okay. All right. Good night." Tigress said, slowly backing away then peaking through the door before she closes it. "Sleep well." Once she was out, Crane face palmed herself with the back of his foot. Outside the door, Tigress stood there for a second.

"That seems a little awkward." Then she began making her way down one more door when she seemed to disturb the one person that she never would've thought she'd have the chance to look at within such a close distance. Master Po. He slammed the doors open and stared intensely at her. "Master Po, I didn't mean to wake you. Just uh…"

"You don't belong here." He said with a high voice.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Of course. This is your room." She said looking over Master Po's shoulder to get a good look in his room, but that didn't work. Po moved his head and locked eyes with the tiger. _'Man, his eyes are so green up close.' _Tigress thought as she looked dreamily into his eyes. Though in a few seconds she wouldn't think the same thought.

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a _disgrace_ to Kung Fu and if you have _any _respect for who we are and what we do, _you _will be gone by morning." And with that, he slammed the door in her face and went to bed. Tigress stood there for a few seconds comprehending Po's words.

"You know, for a panda he's quite scary." She said in a quiet yet fearful voice.

* * *

Later that evening, Tigress found herself in deep thought sitting under an old peach tree eating a few of the peaches from it. _'Maybe the five are right, maybe I don't belong here'_ She thought as she picked up a peach from the small pile next to her and threw it in her mouth.

Then without warning, Master Oogway walked up the stairs and began talking. "I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Tigress turned around "Is that what this is? I am so sorry. I thought it was just a regular peach tree."

"I understand. You eat when you are upset." Tigress put down the peach that she was about to eat and pushed the rest behind her.

"Well can you blame me, I did grow up in my father's noodle restaurant." Then she began mumbling a bunch of nonsense before she began saying actual words. "Wait, what makes you think I'm upset?" Master Oogway looked at her unconvinced.

"So why are you upset?" Tigress looked at him confused before she sighed.

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of Kung Fu. In the history of China. In the history of Sucking!" She complained.

"Probably." Oogway said staring at Tigress.

"And the Five. Man, you should've seen them. They totally hate me."

"Totally." Oogway commented looking at Tigress's back.

"How is Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Tigres sighed. "I mean, I'm not like the Five I don't have any strong paws, no wings, no venom. Even mantis has those… thingies." Tigress sighed again. "Maybe I should just quit and go back to making noodles." Tigress sat back down on the ground and sighed again.

A few seconds later, Master Oogway began talking. "Quit, don't quit. Noodles don't noodles." Tigress looked at the Master confused. "You are too concerned of what was and what will be. There's a saying; Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the Present." He whispered as he leaned in close to Tigress. After he began walking away and then he bonked his staff on the peach tree. A few seconds later, a peach fell from the tree and landed right in Tigress's hand. She looked up at the ancient turtle confused and began contemplating her words.

* * *

**Tigress: Uh Pepper, pepper *Shakes her trying to wake her up***

**Pepper: Huh what**

**Tigress: it's time to close the chapter**

**Pepper: *Yawns* Oh right remember to read and review and stay tuned and dont expect another chapter in a few weeks I've been really busy lately you guys are lucky I updated early**

**Tigress: How were you even typing in your sleep**

**Pepper: I...don't know**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey there everybody, sorry this is not a chapter, I know I hate author's notes as well, but I have something to say i've decided to go ahead and discontinue this story *shocked gasps from Tigress and the five* believe me this was not an easy decision to make. It's just that i'm going to be really busy and I wont have any time to update. And I also want to start writing some new stories pretty soon, but if anyone wants to adopt this story and continue with it be my guest just message me I promise to read it. I'd also like to thank every one who's reviewed **

**sabine bardales (first reviewer :D)  
**

**pandamaster97720**

**Foxchick1 **

**Fallen Angel (guest reviewer)**

**4gnez**

**Fantasyfreak23 **

**weasel12**

**TigerDiva11 **

**Shiranai Astune **

**Cookie M 2012**

**Thank you all for your continued support and reviewes**

**Destiny's Flower Signing Off for the last time this story now if you excuse me *goes to cry in the corner***


End file.
